Yandere fanfic part 3 Wednesday
Today was the day Yui and Mai were going to die I had already planned two elimination methods for both of them but first I sent Info chan their information. "Yui Rio's personality is evil, she will tell anyone if she looks at you when you have a body, but if you kill one in front of her she will be delighted, and will keep it a secret, she has a crush on no one." "Mai Waifu is very sweet, she is a loner who spends time fantasizing about her crush, a boy who develops games and lives overseas. She is currently dating Midori but wants to find her beloved who goes to this school." What! Who is the boy? His name is Sora Sosuke he has blue hair and dreams of a girl who goes to this school with long pink hair. Have to go bye! "Yandere chan wait!." Midori! Midori! "yes yandere chan." Whats wrong? "Mai broke up with me she found her game developer." Where is she? "Upstairs talking to him." Midori wait a minute I'll be right back "sigh, And i'll stay right here." Once I was upstairs I immediately saw Mai talking and flirting with Sora Sosuke Hi Mai how are you? "Good Yandere chan, Midori and I weren't perfect for each other but I found my perfect match." "Hello i'm Sora sosuke i dreamed about Mai Waifu and now i've found the girl of my dreams." Well i have to go see Midori Bye! "Bye!." they both chanted at the same time I saw Midori start to walk away then bump into one of the Occult club members. "Oooof i'm so sorry what's your na..." "Chojo Tekina.....you look beautiful...oh sorry." "Chojo you look handsome too." "really...what's your name?" "Midori, Midori Gurin." "Chojo maybe want to...umm how can I put this.." "Go on a date with you, I would give my life to go on a date with you Midori." "Really lets meet up in Shisuta town after school, Chojo." "Ok...Midori." Midori you found the perfect boy for yourself "Thanks yandere chan without you I would have never met Chojo." Hey can you do me a favor "Of course what?" Can you tell me where Yui is? "Hiding in the bathroom." Thanks Midori you are the best I grabbed the knife and hid it before heading to the bathroom. I saw her hiding in the stall when I was about to stab her then she said. "Go ahead kill me already I should have kept it a secret now everyone calls me a liar and hates me so stab me drown me the worst possible I fit in with nobody." I wasn't heartless but I had an idea of people she could hang out with. I won't kill you come I have something to see that you might like I lead her to the delinquents and saw her face light up to see people like that "Hello red streak, who is this twerp you have with you." "FWI I am not a twerp I am Yui rio So SCRAM OFF." "OOh green streak she is sassy she just burned you." replied blue streak "i like your style you can join ou..." "WHO SAID SHE COULD JOIN, NOT ME." said a tall blonde girl who came out of nowhere "Who are you a girly girl who wants to boss everyone around." said Yui "I am the real delinquent leader." "You have shown me that you are brave enough to be one of us Red." Im red streak the new delinquent member. "Wait a minute why is there a red streak....that is blood." Yeah so I fight a lot and paint my hair with the blood of the losers. "I like your style now i'm going to see my senpai watch them green see you later black." Wait who is her senpai i'll go watch her. She went up to senpai then backed away. "Senpai when will you know how i feel, i may look rough on the outside but you soften my heart." I couldn't attack her she is the strongest girl at school I need a plan. So I planned to kill her the next day but for the rest of today I was just relaxing and stalking senpai.